There are currently many different devices and methods in which an outboard motor or stern drive device can be linked to other components, such as other outboard motors or other devices. This added motor or other device typically provides added or an independent motive force while utilizing the primary steering mechanism of the primary device.
All of the currently available devices and systems, however, require the coupling to be directly from one motor or propulsion device to the other.
In one common application, two outboard motors are linked together with a tie bar so they can be rotated about their respective steering axes in a coordinated or tandem manner while combining their power to drive a marine vessel. Often in this type of system, it is desirable or necessary to run just one of the two outboard motors. For example, if one of the motors is malfunctioning, one may want to remove it from service. One problem with this system, however, is that when one of the coupled motors is trimmed upward, or removed from service, it is generally necessary to manually remove or change the configuration of the tie bar arrangement so that the outboard motor remaining in use is able to freely turn about its steering axis without being adversely affected by the other out of service motor. Often the mechanical attachment between the two motors must be removed to raise or completely remove the second or auxiliary motor. With the current tandem steering/drive systems, this is not a simple task.
There is a need for a steering connection device for coupling two or more marine propulsion devices that allows a single steering system to steer multiple motors on a marine vessel that is easily installed, essentially universal for most applications, allows for the connection device to remain installed while removing the auxiliary motor, allows the auxiliary motor to be lifted out of service without removing the connection device, and is simplistic in design for low cost manufacturing.